Fairy Tail A, you lost!
by Fleuve d'Etoile
Summary: After the end of the Grand Magic Games, the former Fairy Tail B team remind Makarov that the winning team could make the losing team do anything they wanted. And who had more points before the teams merged? Fairy Tail B, of course! First chapter: Gajeel and the bunny girl (actually a Gale story). Please R&R!


After the end of the Grand Magic Games, the former Fairy Tail B team remind Makarov that the winning team could make the losing team do anything they wanted. And who had more points before the teams merged? Fairy Tail B, of course! First chapter: Gajeel and the bunny girl. Levy is upset because Gajeel asked Lucy to dance for him in a bunny suit while he sings at the guild.

This chapter was only a way for me to write a Gale fanfiction, so it highly focuses on Levy, though the bunny girl is obviously Lucy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Look. You shouldn't be upset. It was the deal, remember?"

"Yes but... I thought that we _had_ something, I mean... He could have asked me instead of her!"

"Levy, I don't think he can picture you in a bunny suit."

Levy's ears became crimson red. Sure, the upper part of her body was probably not as attractive as Lucy's, but Lily, out of everybody, didn't have to point that out!

"Hey, don't get me wrong," Lily said when he saw her expression. "I'm not saying you wouldn't look good in a bunny suit..."

"Stop right there," Levy said, uncomfortable. She didn't really want to hear that kind of thing from her secret love's cat.

"What I was saying was, it was the deal: the winning team would make the losing team do anything they want. Before the teams merged, Fairy Tail B had more points than Fairy Tail A, so you should just consider it as a dare. Moreover Gajeel may be more interested in seeing Lucy in that suit because he already saw her like that. I mean, he basically thinks she's the cosplay girl, while you're more like the... the book girl!" he added, triumphant.

That was more than she could hear. Would she always be the girl who others rely on because of her brains, and not her looks? Oh god, she couldn't believe she had that kind of thought.

"That's enough."

"Levy, where are you going! Oh well, I guess it can't be helped, she's so in love with him..."

"IS NOT!" Levy answered, still able to hear what he was saying, before disappearing in the room behind the bar.

* * *

"This is a song I wrote about friendship," Gajeel, who was on stage, said after he finished singing his classic hit _Best Friend. "_I dedicate it to my former pupil, Rogue. Rogue, this is for you."

"What the hell!" Rogue answered, blushing furiously. "Who wants to hear that, cut it out!"

"Don't be shy, Rogue!" Sting said, laughing. "Way to go, Gajeel-san!"

"Everybody needs a friend, tadadaaa, but you didn't want one, tadadaaa, so I forced you to be mine, tududuuuuu, and now you're back to my siiiiiiide..."

"I didn't think he could do something even worse than his first song, but I guess he has many things up his sleeve..." Gray said, using ice to cover his ears.

"Gray-sama doesn't want to hear any song that I didn't write write for him..." Juvia said, daydreaming.

"Sting, let's go, we shouldn't have come," Rogue mumbled.

"You were walking down the street, tadadaaa, and you tripped on a banana peel, tadadaaa, but I caught you before you fell, tududuuuuuu, I'll always be there to catch youuuuuuuu..."

"What the hell is this, it didn't happen like that! And it doesn't even rhyme!"

"I'll always be theeeeeeere and you'll always be- HEY! I wrote that for you, Rogue, you have to hear it! And you, bunny girl, who told you to stop dancing?"

"I just wanted to use my bunny ears to cover my actual ears, but it's not that easy..." Lucy answered, trying to pull on her headband. "How long do I have to- Levy-chan!"

Levy had just appeared on stage, wearing the same red suit as Lucy. She had a proud look on her face but that same face was as red as her outfit.

"Shrimp, what are you doing here?"

"If Lucy wants to leave, maybe I can replace her?"

Gajeel was dumbfounded. He kept silent for a while, watching her from head to toe. Then he spoke.

"Nah, I need the blondie to do the dancing, you might strip- I mean, trip and fall with those heels..."

"STUPID GAJEEL!" Levy answered, hiding her face and leaving the stage as soon as she could.

Hiding in the same room where she found the bunny suit, she started crying. She felt so humiliated she didn't think she would be able to face anyone in the guild for a while. How could she be so stupid? Of course, he wasn't interested in her in a bunny suit, since the lower part of the suit was more close-fitting than the upper part, but still, she had difficulty putting that on, he could have at least let her show one or two moves.

"Ha, who cares about that?"

She sighed.

"Levy."

It was Erza. Oh no. She was pitying her.

"Don't say anything," she mumbled.

"It doesn't mean he doesn't like you," Erza said, ignoring Levy's words. "We just need to find a way to make him do what we want."

"What do you mean?"

"Just follow me, we'll use the other exit so you don't have to see the others if you don't want to."

* * *

"Hey, Bunny-chan."

"My name is Lucy, you dumbass, and I don't want to talk to you right now. Not only did you humiliate me, but worse, you upset my best friend."

"It's about her, actually... Do you know where-"

"I'm not gonna say anything, so don't bother asking."

Pissed, Gajeel started to leave, intending to go home. Rogue was already out of sight, and the rain woman was following Ice-Pants everywhere, so he decided to find Lily and just try to apologize to the shrimp later. But then he stopped.

"Le... Levy?"

"Hey, Gajeel!" Levy said with a bright smile. "It's good you're there, I wanted to tell you I'm not mad at you anymore, it's okay."

"Why are you dressed like that..?"

There it was. His reaction. She was cautiously waiting for it, and had difficulty hiding her eagerness.

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" said Erza, who had just arrived next to Levy. "Don't you think Levy is cute as a little kitty?"

"Kitty-chan!" a man said. "First, the bunny, and now this! Gosh, I think I'll come to the Fairy Tail guild more often in the future! Do us a number, little Kitty!"

"Gajeel, are you blushing?" Erza asked. "Oh that's right, I had forgotten how much you _love_ cats..."

"I'm not blushing!"

Then, lowering his head, he took off his jacket and put it on Levy's shoulders.

"Come on, shrimp, we have to go home," he mumbled.

"Home? But our homes are far away from each other..."

"Whatever, who cares! LET'S GO."

* * *

**Hello!**

I'll let you decide where that ending leads to, if Gajeel will take her to her house or whether he'll decide to take her somewhere else...

As I said, I actually wrote that fanfiction because I wanted a Gale story (since we don't really see them lately in the manga) so I'm still not sure whether I'll write other stories with the other members of the team making Fairy Tail A do stupid things, but I'll keep that little project in mind ^^

As usual, reviews are welcome!


End file.
